I Do, I Do
by lawlolawl
Summary: After six years of a great relationship, Sonic the Hedgehog finally proposes to Amy Rose, his true love. Watch as Amy plans out a whole wedding, Sonic at her side, with all the hilly, bumpy, and tragic steps of love on the road to marriage.
1. Chapter 1

I Do, I Do

Chapter 1

The silken scarf wraps around my head, bunching up my tangle of pale pink hair in the back. I stumble blindly, farther and farther into the dusking night. Just then, a warm, strong arm wraps around my waist and begins to guide me. My boyfriend of six years, Sonic the Hedgehog, envelopes me in a loose embrace, making me smile. I feel him grin into the nape of my neck, sending shivers through my core.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, blinking into the whiteness of the make shift blindfold. I feel my lashes catch on the scarf.

"That's a secret." Sonic says matter-of-factly. I giggle. The scent of freshly cut grass tingles in my nose and the feel of dewdrops on my bare feet fill me with joy. I lean into Sonic's sweet touch and he inhales sharply. "Okay, secret time is done."

I laugh as Sonic's hands move to the back of my head and he buries his fingers into my messy bun, tugging gently on my hair with one hand and undoing the knot in the scarf with the other.

My gasp is excited. As he lets my hair loose from his skilled hands, I bite my lip and let the goose bumps on my scalp settle. But what really excites me is the glowing beauty that is Giggle Hill.

"You remembered." The two words are all I can muster as I feel tears spring to my eyes. I hold them back, but my eyes sting in retaliation.

"Of course I did. You never shut up about it." Sonic smirks playfully and I laugh happily. I am filled with emotion. This place—this sweet little hill I named Giggle at the age of four—was my mom's favorite place in the entire world.

It takes me a moment to realize that I've begun to cry.

"Stop crying, Amy." Sonic's green eyes are pleading as he looks into mine.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I grin sheepishly. Sonic scoops me up in his arms, bridal style, and I begin to laugh and cry at the same time—a hysterical mixture. The sound of my emotional yet happy sobs fills the crisp air. I squeeze my eyes shut to let this lovely moment sink in.

"Amy, open your eyes." Sonic whispers softly as he plants a kiss on my nose. I scrunch my nose up and giggle. I peek at him through my lashes to meet his gaze. His shimmering green eyes are dancing with mischief, a trait I've come to love over the six years we've been together. Sonic flushes as I drink in his sheer magnificence. "What?"

"I love you." I grin.

Sonic looks completely embarrassed as he sets me gently on my feet. I wobble a little to catch my balance and he grips my wrist to help me find equilibrium. "I wrote something for you." He averts his eyes shyly. I look at him expectantly.

He turns me around so my back is facing him and I am met with the sweetest little picnic area. Spread out on the fresh cut grass is a checkered woven mat that could seat two and a little basket sits in the middle, brimming with fancy cheeses and crackers and a bottle of expensive white wine.

"Oh Sonic!" I exclaim, elated. He's being so sweet—it's very out of his character to be so romantic—and frankly I love it.

"Sit." He commands gently, taking my hand and leading me over to the picnic. Once we are seated comfortably on the mat, side by side, hand in hand, he inhales shakily.

"Amy, I love you. I have from the start—the first day we met, when you stole my heart… and crazy as it seems, you're in all my dreams. What I really want is for you stay with me. Forever and always, together we'll be. That's what I want, I know it, and there's tons of ways to show it. But I chose this way… so pick out a dress. All you have to do is say."

"Yes!" I cry out, completely in awe. "Yes, yes, yes!" I shout out repeatedly. I'm crying, smiling a ridiculous, face splitting grin. Sonic hugs me tightly and kisses my lips. I kiss back, tears streaming down my face, but I can't stop smiling. When we part, we're both panting and I see that Sonic is fighting tears.

"Baby, you've just made me the happiest man in the universe." He says. I can't break my gaze from his, but I swear that I feel a warm and reassuring presence brush through my hair. An image of my beautiful deceased mom passes, welcomed, into my mind. She's with me and as far off as she seemingly may be sometimes, I know that tonight, she's here and she's proud. Shivers coarse up and down my spine as I smile and look at Sonic the Hedgehog—the man I love profusely—my fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The food is exquisite. I pop a grape into my mouth and squish it against my palate. Sonic is eyeing my from the other corner of the mat and he breaks into a wicked grin when he catches my gaze. His heated look warms my core. The sensation is absolutely delicious and I smile at him as he begins to scoot closer to me.

"I want one." Sonic says softly, his voice low. I blink twice. "Feed me, babe." Without missing a beat, Sonic drops his jaw open. I struggle to not be awkward as I slip a grape into his waiting mouth.

"Here." I smile innocently. Sonic nods graciously. He chews slowly, deliberately, watching me. I can't tear my eyes from his lips.

"Your turn." Sonic says and I automatically pop my lips open. He picks up the lone strawberry from the center arrangement of fruit in the basket and grazes it over my bottom lip. Then, with a spark of bravery, I trace the tip of my tongue over the small fruit and briefly brush his finger. Sonic's mouth falls open in a perfect "O". I revel in the delight of having this effect on him.

His eyes hooded and dark with lust, Sonic murmurs "I want some strawberry." I lean towards him, offering the only strawberry to share. To my joy, Sonic presses his lips to the fruit in my mouth. We make eye contact as he bites off a chunk and pulls back. He chews, while I do the same. I swallow quickly and press my lips once more to his.

Sonic kisses back. The embrace is tender and romantic—all the things I knew Sonic could be, just never showed. I love it, just like I love this man. I pour all of my emotion into the kiss, making it deeper as my tongue enters the warm cavern of his mouth. Our tongues dance, fighting for power.

"Amy, I love you so much." Sonic breaks the kiss.

"I know you do. And I love you." I say breathlessly. Sonic kisses my forehead sweetly and rises from the mat.

"Let's go home, baby." He says, reaching out his hand. I place my palm in his and he pulls me up.

Together, we clean up the mess and carry it through the forest. We drive home in a very welcomed silence—the kind that feels almost perfect, no more words needing to be said. It's surreal.

Sonic's house is huge and mansion-esque. The pine trees that line the white cement driveway come to a stop once we enter the well groomed front yard. Red rose bushes now contour the loop while we come to a smooth stop in Sonic's sleek, black Audi.

After climbing out of the driver's side seat, Sonic makes his way speedily over to open my door. I clamber out of the car and bite my bottom lip as Sonic trails me into the foyer of his house. A priceless white and blue china vase sits alone on a dark wooden table, just to the left of the vestibule in the dining room. I turn my head to the right where an archway leads to the living room. Willingly, I make my way upstairs with Sonic.

He leads me down the candle lit hall and together we enter his master bedroom. Without another word spoken, Sonic shrugs out of his white button up shirt. I reel in desire, drinking in his undying glory. His green eyes catch my hungry gaze and he immediately flushes.

I fight back the urge to throw myself against him, knowing that, with time, it'll be a welcomed gift—just not yet. Sonic has been saving himself not just for me, but for marriage. He is a full-fledged virgin and, as difficult as it may be to keep away, I accept and admire his courage to wait for the right woman. A smile cracks my face as I realize that he's chosen me as his right woman.

Sonic heaves an exasperated sigh and glances away purposely as I begin to slip out of my fitted red sundress. Standing in a matching set of white lacy undergarments, I lift my gaze to my reflection in the mirror.

"You're beautiful." Sonic breathes, now looking at me voraciously. In my reflection I am met with two emerald green eyes, almost too big for my thin face. My tangled up bun, planted loosely at the top of my head, is a light pink color and it reflects the girl to Sonic's blue spikey do.

"Thanks." I grumble, not seeing it. Suddenly, Sonic is behind me, completely and utterly naked. He strokes away a fallen lock of rose colored hair from my neck and slips me out of my bra. Sonic kisses my shoulder blade as he hooks his thumbs in my panties and helps me out of them.

We look almost biblical—like Adam and Eve—basking in our nudeness. Sonic snakes his arms around my waste and gazes into the mirror. I admire his toned abdomen and the light spattering of hair on his chest as I'm almost sure he's staring at my breasts.

If Sonic weren't so convinced saving himself for marriage is the right thing to do, I'm positive he'd be the biggest flirt I know. For now, he's just a tease—my tease.

"Let's go to sleep." I murmur breathily. Sonic loosens his hold on my body and nods reluctantly. We head to the king sized bed, equipped with a full duvet set, lacey netting around it, and four intricate bedposts in every corner. Smiling hopelessly, I hop onto the bed and reach into the end table to get a smooth, light nightgown. It's short, but covers just enough. I watch as Sonic drags on a pair of cotton PJ pants.

He rolls into bed beside me and grasps my hand. With my head on his chest and my hand cradled in his, I fall asleep admiring the stunning ring on my finger. My eyes fill with tears of contentment as the last image of the night drifts into a dream—the image of a diamond sparkling in the moonlight and my fiancé's loving hand caressing it.


End file.
